Unggoy
The UnggoyHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 191 - "Unggoy: the Elite name for the Grunt race". (Latin, Monachus frigus, meaning "cold monk" and also monkey in Tagalog) are a small species of servant warriors in the unified races of the Covenant. They are the lowest rank and are usually just used as cannon-fodder, and were usually mistreated by their higher ranking Elites and Brutes. The Unggoy were one of the first species conquered and absorbed into the Covenant. In appearance, they have a combination of reptilian and mammalian features. Culture and History Grunts (as the Unggoy are nicknamed) were the second race to be integrated into the Covenant (not including Prophets and Elites) about 402 years before the events of Halo 3, roughly coming to their indoctrination in 2142 on the Military Calendar.they are very strong believers of the prophets. Before joining the Covenant, the Unggoy had attained Tier 4 technology on the Forerunner charts. While not overly intelligent or creative on the battlefield, they are one of the most cordial and sociable of the Covenant races as they possess a very strong pack mentality, often associating with each other in groups, instigating them to present danger when encountered in large numbers. This allows for their sense of cultural identity to remain, despite their extreme subservience to the other races of the Covenant. The Grunt pack mentality can be compared to the Brute pack mentality but less violent. Examples are that Grunts and Brutes often travel in groups. Also, like Brutes, Grunts care for fallen pack members. Grunts are found seemingly everywhere in the Covenant. They are mostly used for general or menial labor and to serve the higher Covenant, like Elites, although their most prominent role is as the backbone of the Covenant military's ground forces. While individually they are poor soldiers, they make up for this with massive numbers. Due to the amount of Unggoy in the Covenant, they are typically deployed as disposable cannon fodder and mean nothing to the Covenant when they die in combat. Indeed, they have been known to be sent into live mine fields simply to clear the way for the rest of the force, and to be thrown relentlessly at a heavily defended position to overwhelm an enemy force with their sheer numbers. Overpopulation is a serious problem and in non-war times strict laws are placed on Unggoy breeding. leads a pack of Unggoy in an Earth Bunker/Crow's Nest.]]Grunts are considered to be little more than an inferior slave race, which obey the other Covenant races out of fear, not will, because they have no political power in Covenant society and the highest political rank available to an Unggoy is a Deacon. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, especially Jackals. It has been indicated that at some-time in the Covenant's history, in the 39th Age of Conflict - The Age of Doubt - there was a Grunt Rebellion. The conflict between the Grunts and Jackals escalated. Eventually, a large number of Covenant ships had to be brought in. Eventually the conflict was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was called upon during that period for that purpose. Even though losses were large for the Unggoy, this dissent meant that the Grunts remained at the lowest echelon of the Covenant. This fear as well as the aforementioned war also led to a lack of political loyalty during the Covenant Civil War, the Grunts did not ally with a particular side and stayed with whoever commanded them, most likely out of subservient fear to their masters and inability to leave to join the Elites however, many held support for the Elites and still revered The Arbiter. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names; their names instead consist of one or two syllables, usually with a repeating group of letters. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age, by the requirements of their military service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but due to their social status in the Covenant are unable to muster any response. It is also interesting to note that Grunts do appreciate many of the luxuries presented to them in their service to the Covenant, one of them being heat, as stated by the Grunt, Kwassass. s fighting in the jungle armed with plasma pistols.]] Grunts generally follow a few short, simple guidelines given to them by the Elites; namely "When in doubt, shoot" or "Stay out of the way, live another day." Grunts feel secure when in large numbers or led by an Elite or in the case of Halo 3, a Brute, though if the Elite or most of the squad dies, or if a superior enemy gets too close, they tend to panic and flee. This causes them to be extremely vulnerable as they are rather sluggish and weak, but given the time or when boxed in a corner, they will turn around and once again attempt to fight back against the enemy. Higher-ranking Grunts typically have superior morale and are less likely to panic and flee in combat. , clad in unique gold armor, with a Needler.]] It should be noted that Heretic Grunts, unlike their mainstream brethren, will not flee in combat if the enemy approaches, but will cower in the presence of the Flood. It is unknown why Heretic Grunts have better morale than other Grunts. One possible explanation could be that their enemy is the Arbiter, and the Grunts have had experience with the Elites. This can be ruled out because in Halo 3, Grunts will run from the Arbiter. Another way they could have obtained a higher morale than the Covenant Grunts could be that they are allowed more freedom or a higher status, since they are not bound by the same Covenant hierarchy system. They could also have found heresy as a good cause to fight for, and therefore drawn their strength from that, or a combination of this and the fact that they are not constrained by Covenant society. Alternately, they could be better trained and disciplined than Covenant Grunts, or their behavior could simply be the result of their situation. This could be possible as the team that had to research the facility was part of a Special Operations team, which are known for their combat effectiveness and higher confidence and drive. Yet another possibility is that Sesa 'Refumee, the leader of the Heretics, is a particularly charismatic individual (given that the Prophets deemed his heresy to be such a threat) and that he is able to inspire the Grunts to be more dedicated combatants. It is also important to note that in Halo 3, the Grunts are more courageous than beforehand; fighting more ferociously and are seemingly more hostile to the enemy. In the level Sierra 117 a Marine comments on the fact that even the Grunts weren't pushovers when led by the Brutes. The Arbiter replies that their new found courage is a result of fearing their new Brute masters, who are more cruel and primal than the Elites. Another idea is that the Brutes mixed a gas into the methane tanks to make the Grunts more aggressive, as suggested by a Marine. Also in Halo 3, when a superior ally or many of their allies are killed Grunts have tendencies to ignite two Plasma Grenades and become kamikazes, in this case they let out a strange continuous battle call, and start running towards an enemy with two plasma grenades in-hand. These Grunts are known as "Suicide Grunts" to many gamers and are considered one of the more irritating ways to die. as depicted in Halo 3.]] The intelligence of Grunts has often been hotly debated, as much of the source material contradict one another. In the Eric Nylund novels they have been described as dog-like and animals but at rare moments, intelligent, such as the Grunt that inadvertently activates the Nova Bomb. In Halo: The Flood, Grunts are shown to be much more intelligent, pulling off military maneuvers and other actions, such as their attempt to put a grenade into Master Chief's suit and Yayap who has a higher than normal intelligence for a Grunt (though he may have been one of many not mentioned in the novels or games). In game, their battlefield tactics are rather simplistic, but they are more than capable of using a variety of weapons and in Halo 2 and Halo 3 pilot vehicles such as the Ghost, as well as Shades. It is also worth considering that as a slave race, they are most likely left untrained and uneducated to make them easy to control. Grunts seem to outnumber the other races to a large degree and might offer impressive resistance if properly organized. Grunts have been called "cannon fodder" because their Elite or Brute leaders will often send them out to serve as a distraction, rather than actually having them effectively engage an enemy in combat. Therefore, it can be seen that Grunts are intelligent, only that their low status does not allow them to fully utilize this intelligence. Description In appearence, Grunts are some of the oddest species in the Halo universe. They have grayish-blue skin and small black and red bead-like eyes, although some have reddish-orange eyes. Humans have termed such warriors Grunts, due to their size, and because of their speech patterns (as they often make odd squeaking and grunting noises). Grunts share features with a number of Earth animals. Like simians, they walk on their hind legs, using their front legs to pull themselves along, as well as to grab and hold things. Like elephants, their skin hags loosely over their skeletons, giving them baggy skin. Like lizards and fish, their skin is covered in thick scales. And like crocodiles, they seem to have armoured skin. Grunts are the lowest-ranked species of the Covenant hierarchy. They are bitter rivals with the Jackals, who are also one of the lesser Covenant species. The higher-ranking races of the Covenant often ignored this rivalry. The rising tensions with the Jackals and the general disinterest from the other Covenant races led to a Grunt Rebellion in 2152. They are often pressed into combat and manual labor, although in Halo 3 you can hear grunts saying 'I didn't sign up for this' suggesting they were also given a degree of choice.Halo: First Strike Furthermore, they are typically poor and cowardly warriors, are physically diminutive, wear inadequate armor making them very vulnerable to ballistic weaponry, and most of them are tactically inept. However, what they lack in ability they make up for with sheer numbers, as they breed relatively quickly and, if they are focused, are actually quite accurate with their Plasma Pistols and Needlers. In some cases, squads of Grunts have been known to overpower careless marines. The conflict on Harvest, and thus the Human-Covenant War, was in part started by an Unggoy named Yull tearing apart Private Osmo. Spec Ops Grunts, who wear black armor, are far more tenacious than the lower tiered ones, and have even been known to carry Fuel Rod Guns, which makes them extremely dangerous foes. .]] They are unusual in the way that they breathe methane rather than oxygen. Their combat armor/harness has an integrated methane re-breather system, as Grunts appear to be unable to survive long without methane due to asphyxiation much like humans without oxygen, yet in Halo 3, knocking the methane tank off of them by forcefully assassinating will still cause them to linger around for a long period of time. It may be a hindrance to the Unggoy's natural ability. 'Halo: The Flood' When faced with danger, Grunts often act with extreme stupidity. They serve as comic relief through most of the Halo games, as quite often they will say something completely unexpected, and to add to the humor they have high pitched, squeaky voices. With the IWHBYD Skull activated, the sleeping ones can sometimes say, "Merry Christmas" or "Jackal Stew" indicating they may eat Jackals. There are many groups of Grunt fans, which often come in small Bungie.net Fan-Clubs, and most likely think of Grunts this way because of "sympathy" due to the Grunts' role as the "weakling" in the Halo series, or seeing their value as the comic relief role in the game, mostly because of their high pitched voices. Anatomy and Physiology Grunts are 4 and a half feet tall and are relatively weak compared to other Covenant species. Although they can easily walk upright on two legs, they are often seen using their arms as legs and moving in a quadrupedal fashion. While carrying armaments, they are forced to walk upright so that they may support their weapons with their hands, but while trying to flee, or while patrolling without a weapon drawn, they use their oversized arms as forelegs to add speed or stability to their gait. They are also sometimes described as "Hermit Crabs", due to their crab-like appearance. Grunts' forearms are incredibly over-sized, as are their calves, while their upper arms and thighs are incredibly minute. This has allowed them to be quite excellent climbers, as discovered in Halo: Contact Harvest. The only way for them to even be able to move like this is if their biceps and triceps are in their forearms and calves, although why they would evolve like this is unknown. This may, however, have to do with the claws that protrude from some of their joints, as the extra mass would add to the force used when attacking with their claws. They also have very good finger reflexes, as they can fire a Plasma Pistol at the rate a Elite can with a Plasma Rifle. Grunts have hooves on their three-toed feet, and their skin is leathery and purple-grey, although Contact Harvest describes them as having a tough exoskeleton. They have a single claw that protrudes from each elbow and knee, but its function is unknown, since there are no known instances where it was used in combat. While they are small, stocky, and are not agile; however, they are quite sturdy, and most may be weak, as they seem to be unable to carry a weapon heavier than a Plasma Pistol, although certain Grunts of higher ranks appear to be surprisingly strong, able to carry an undeployed Plasma Cannon or fire a Fuel Rod Gun with one hand and without toppling from the recoil. However, physical strength may not actually go along with rank; the types of weapons available to them may be a part of a "trust" issue with the other Covenant. As rank-and-file Grunts are clumsy and tactically inept, more powerful weapons are likely only issued to those who are more disciplined and experienced. Grunts have been described as breeding prodigiously''Halo: Contact Harvest'' in many instances, with large egg clutches and short childhood periods.Bestiarum This might explain why there are so many Grunts on the battlefield. This combined with the large number of young per clutch and rapid sensory motor integration development was one of the primary reasons why the species were given the role of disposable cannon fodder. Their unburdened neural pathway allows them to absorb knowledge more freely compared to their peers. As such, they are constantly monitoring the void for traces of human communication and have developed an understanding of one or two human languages. This was a source of pride and stress to them. The prolific breeding and rapid development, coupled with the indicated population of 300 million seems to indicate that their population is in an endemic state when they are being killed en masse.http://imagewtf.com/644/free-image-hosting/ Grunts also have average eyesight and hearing, but they seem to have a very well developed sense of smell, sometimes sniffing the air to detect traces of foes or hidden enemies.Halo 2 This is facilitated through the olfactory membranes installed in their masks. There are notable differences between the Unggoy of Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, and the Unggoy of Halo 3. Some of the differences of the Halo 3 Grunts are elongated heads, the lack of the elbow claws, red eyes, and a leaner torso. This may be attributed to different races of Grunt. Halo: Combat Evolved is the only game to feature "curlback" armored Grunts. Halo 3's Grunts have grey mottled skin rather then the black, porous skin of the previous games' Grunts. Also, if the player manages to knock off the gas mask worn by the Grunts, a set of whitish-grey teeth can be seen that is somewhat similar to that of Humans'. Grunts seem to be physically stronger than unaided Marines and are capable of carrying extremely heavy equipments such as the Plasma Cannon and the Fuel Rod Gun, where as UNSC Marines have trouble. In Halo 3, Grunts can be seen carrying Fuel Rod Guns with one arm, as well as Plasma Cannons, although they do not use the latter the way Spartans, Brutes and Elites do, instead they try and find a place to mount these massive guns. Nomenclature Grunts often have simple, easy to pronounce names. Usually including repeated sounds. The most common names will start with a consonant, then a vowel, next a consonant, then the first, and second letters repeated (e.g. Dadab, Yayap). Other names are much simpler, consisting of a single vowel and three consonants (e.g. Flim). Some exceptions have occurred where the name will have more consonants then usual, although if the letters were not repeated, they would be the same as the first method of naming (e.g. Kwassass). Most Grunt names are a combination of the same sounds: *Short A. *Short I. *Y used as a consonant. *The consonants D, F, L, K, S, and W As mentioned above, Grunts do not have family names. Instead they identify themselves by famous ancestors, their homeworld, and where on that planet they lived. Homeworld The Grunt home world of Balaho is a temperate, swampy planet with a methane atmosphere and naturally occurring pillars of fire. The cold season of their planet makes them highly covet any source of warmth and light they can find, mainly due to the blue death.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Although not much has been revealed about it, the warm season is likely taken advantage of by Balaho's residents. Since their natural environment is methane-filled, they have to carry tanks of methane in their environment suits to breathe. Without this breathing apparatus, they will asphyxiate in an atmosphere which is made up of gases they are unable to breathe.Halo: The Flood They have also been seen inhabiting large environment domes that have airlocks and methane filters for them to breathe, while not in armor''Halo: The Flood, page 60 or restocking their methane reserves at Battlefield Methane Tanks. Grunts also have high-pitched and squeaky voices, possibly due to acclimation to prolonged, methane gas exposure. Although this is the normal air for the Unggoy, so they, themselves, find nothing abnormal about their speech. The high-pitched voices are commonly regarded as humorous by most other races. Grunts also have thick, luminescent,Halo: First Strike, page 59: ''Phosphorescent blood pooled beneath their prone forms. light-blue blood,Halo: The Flood, page 27 possibly a result of methane-based binding proteins in the blood to facilitate methane-based respiration. Horseshoe Crabs also have blood that is very similar in color, it may be that their blood, like the horseshoe crabs, is blue due to copper. They may also go as far as to contain a protein very similar to hemocyanin (copper based) which is the horseshoe crabs equivalent of hemoglobin (iron based). Most grunts will eat a sludge-like substance from something called a Food Nipple. These are believed to have tamed the Grunts after the Unggoy Rebellion. Previously, though, the Grunts fed on meats and vegetables on their native planet. Furthermore, Grunts are known for their frequent naps, even sleeping in high-risk combat environments, sometimes even in open daylight or immediately after an enemy has retreated.Halo: Combat Evolved This is believed to not be a product of their methane-based metabolism, but that they are just lazy, due to one point in the third game when the Arbiter makes a remark concerning the Grunt's extreme laziness. During the Grunt Rebellion, the Grunts proved to the Prophets that they are stronger in numbers and can be deadly if they are motivated enough. Also, due to this rebellion, the Grunt homeworld was nearly glassed during the Grunt Rebellion. Rank .]] Overall "BAD CYBORG!!" A Grunt, fleeing from John-117. The Grunts are the lowliest beings for troops before battle, as well as other tasks, indicating there is a small amount of respect for the Unggoy from Prophets and higher ranks and that they are important in keeping Covenant religious views to other members strong. They are also known to be bitter rivals with Jackals as they are both on the bottom of the social hierarchy. In the Halo novels, the narrators emphasize this point and the game dialog in general also suggests this but in Halo 2 a Jackal and Grunt are seen sharing a fire just prior to their noticing Master Chief and ODSTs land and from a political and military standpoint, are expected to obey the commands of Elites or Brutes without hesitation. This unwavering faithfulness is enforced by the threat of punishment, although on the battlefield, such social protocols are often ignored, where as the Grunt will run in fear as to seeing the Master Chief or the Arbiter or when their leader is killed.Halo: The Flood Grunts are subdivided into sub-rankings, lower-ranked Grunts are typically poor combatants, and while higher-ranked Grunts may be formidable adversaries in combat and even show signs of leadership capability as well as bravery. A good way to see that low-ranked Grunts are poor fighters is that most Grunts who sleep on duty are Minors. In groups they can be deadly as well as tenacious (but it depends on the level of difficulty), especially if they have an Elite or Brute commander. The Unggoy are also considered to be somewhat humorous by other species, like Jiralhanae, Humans, and Sangheili for their small stature, squeaky voices, and somewhat cute personality. Rank Structure Grunts have five classes which are easily identifiable by the color of their armor: Other Ranks Deacon: The only position open to the Grunts in the Ministry of Tranquility. This rank doesn't involve combat or hard manual labor, though they have been known to carry around Plasma Pistols, possibly meaning it is the lowest position on the Covenant hierarchy. But as seen in Halo: Contact Harvest the Deacon ordered around other Unggoy whenever it came to matter of religion. .]] Cylindrical-Backed Grunts: It was in concept art for Halo: Combat Evolved and was seen again in a Halo Wars screen shot on The Halo Wars official Website. They are also seen in the Halo Graphic Novel, in the story The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor. They are seen at the start of the story, putting out a fire, and being ambushed by the Flood. Some of them also accompanied a squad of Elites on the Infinite Succor. .]] Curl-Back Grunt: In Halo: Combat Evolved, there was an alternate suit for the Grunt Infantry. It was a slightly larger mask that covered more of the face and a methane tank that curled upwards instead of it sticking out. The reason for this is because they could roll out of Spirit dropships, possibly to take cover and to get out of the ships faster as this variation is only seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. This could have been used before an actual rank and suit were made for the Heavy Grunts. This is supported by the fact that most Turrets in Halo: Combat Evolved are controlled by curl-backs (on higher difficulties), and that there are screen shots depicting them on turrets in Halo Wars. But if the player looks closely, he/she will find that ALL Grunt ranks on Halo: Combat Evolved have this armor design, including Minor Grunts, Major Grunts and Spec Ops Grunts. Also some people think that the methane tanks on the "Curl-Back Grunts" could have not been refilled unlike the other grunts methane tanks in the Halo series. Curl-back design could also be a type of out-dated suit that was slowly being removed from the Grunt military. The reason for the curl-back methane tank is that it was in fact, a different version, which would contract for easier transportation as it ran out of methane. Disappointing to some players, the methane tank does not explode. Merchants: Though it's never named a rank and only mentioned once, it was said in Contact Harvest, that well respected Grunts in the Hierarchy are merchants. When Truth was sworn into office the Drone Queen, Jackal shipmasters, and Merchant Grunts were said to be there. It was said also, that their combat harness was bejeweled with large jewels. Combat Grunts usually fight in groups consisting of mostly Minor Grunts, one or two Major Grunts, and an Elite leading them in Halo 2 or a Brute in Halo 3. Most of the time, when the Elite or Brute leading them is dead, the Grunts will run away, even the higher-ranking ones. If playing on the lower difficulties such as Easy or Normal, Grunts may run away even if they just see you. Although, Minor Grunts will sometimes regroup and attack you. If the Brute or Elite leading them is dead, but the Major Grunts aren't, some Grunts will stay and fight because they will have someone leading them. Grunts can be tenacious fighters as long as they have someone leading them. Higher-ranking Grunts may not run away, but keep fighting you. The Covenant think of the Grunt race as only cannon fodder and do not care how many of them die in combat. Grunts make tactical mistakes, such as throwing a grenade too near to themselves, or turning their backs and running away, allowing for a quick kill.They are very vicious little creatures and when they are determined and have motives they can be deadly especially when lead by a higher rank although they can lead themselves. Grunts sleeping.]] Weaponry Grunts are often armed with the ubiquitous Plasma Pistol, although they are sometimes seen wielding Needlers and Plasma Rifles. Occasionally, grunts will send an overcharged plasma pistol shot at you, which will instantly deplete your shields. Sometimes grunts will carry Fuel Rod Guns but the size shrinks a little when they wield it. Grunts can be dangerous in groups, even if they are mostly Minors, as they usually wield Plasma Pistols, which can deplete your shields quickly if many are firing at you. Grunts are never seen equipped with two-handed weapons like Covenant Carbines, Brute Shots, Beam Rifles, etc. Grunt Heavies can carry folded Plasma cannons. Special Operations grunts and Grunt Heavies are occasionally seen bearing Fuel Rod Guns. In Halo 3, they can be seen carrying Fuel Rod Guns with one arm but they use both hands most of the time since it is such a powerful weapon, as well as the Plasma Cannon, but they do not use them in that manner, and instead they run and try to find a place to put it so they can get out of the fight quicker. On The Storm and The Ark, a Grunt can be seen with a Brute Spiker. On The Ark, it is a Grunt Heavy that is walking alone on the top of the tunnel, which the Human vehicles, including 3 Scorpion Tanks, come out of just before the Scarab battle. If a Grunt is in a Phantom that is shot down, and somehow manages to survive, it will always be wielding a Spiker. All Grunts are equipped with and often use Plasma Grenades and sometimes Spike Grenades, although Ultra Grunts, Special Operations Grunts and Major Grunts throw grenades in combat more often. Special Operations Grunts also use Fuel Rod Guns in combat. They have been known to "'Spam'" Plasma Grenades on the Legendary difficulty, which means that in a group of 10 Grunts, as many as eight of them will throw Plasma Grenades, one after the other, in an attempt to easily dispatch their foes. In Halo 3, Grunts who are startled or possibly see their allies get killed will arm two Plasma Grenades and rush to the player, causing an explosion after a few seconds. This is an action of desperation or fear, and Grunts using this choice of action are preferably "last-minute Kamikaze", or also known as Kamikaze grunts. If there are more than one charging at you, shoot the first one; as the other Grunts run past, the dead Grunts grenades will detonate, killing the rest. As mentioned earlier, most Grunts are inaccurate shooters, with the exception of Ultra Grunts and Special Operations Grunts, which pose more of a threat with their very accurate marksmanship and their tendency to throw grenades accurately. They are never limited in skill when using heavy weapons either. The weapon most commonly used by Grunts seems to be the Plasma Pistol, however, the Needler is a close second. Grunts prefer Needlers over Plasma Pistols and Plasma Rifles, the standard weapons issued to them. It is also possible for a Grunt to wield a Brute Spiker. A Grunt will usually resent being given a weaker weapon in place of the one they are currently wielding, and this will cause the Grunt to get very upset; they will pound their "fists" on the ground in a temper tantrum and might say something opposed to switching out the weapon. For example, if you give a Grunt a Fuel Rod Gun it will say "me not worthy" and bow. This comical behavior can also be associated with impatience or excitement. Despite a grunt's danger, many players on easy find them very cute and humorous in Halo 2 and very funny in Halo 3. Grunts do not only wield Covenant weapons but you can give them Human weapons on levels such as Sacred Icon you can give them the Human Magnum and SMG by dead Flood Combat Forms, however, this is difficult, as you have to make sure they survive the flood attack when entering the first room with the flood. On the level Uprising, Grunt teammates can be equipped with the Human Rocket Launcher, but the size of the Rocket Launcher shrinks a little. Sometimes Grunts can wield a Heavy Machine Gun. A single Grunt is also heard of using an Assault Rifle in the Halo Graphic Novel. Grunts are seen in almost every mission in the Halo trilogy. Grunt Majors are especially useful because of they almost always use Needlers. Grunts are literally what the rest of the Covenant think of them as: Cannon Fodder. Overall in Combat The Grunt can use any sort of weapon that is designed to be held in one hand. In some situations grunts have been seen to use heavy artillery weapons, such as the Fuel Rod Gun. So, on higher difficulties, the Grunt can prove to be a dangerous enemy to the Player and his/her allies. Turrets/Vehicles .]] In Halo: Combat Evolved, Minor and Major Grunts are the primary operators of the stationary Shade Turrets, although the turrets are open to use by other races if a turret is vacant. In Halo 2 and Halo 3, it is the specific task of Heavy Grunts to man Plasma Cannons or Shielded Plasma Turrets, yet if no Heavy Grunts are available, Minor or Major Grunts will often man the turret instead. In both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, if a turret operator is killed, nearby Grunts will move to man the unmanned cannon. Grunts are also surprisingly capable with vehicles, and can man a variety of Covenant ground vehicles: *Ghost Halo 2 and Halo 3 *Shadow (Seen in Halo 2 E3 Demo, have animation but not used in Halo 2)http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive24.pl?read=698700 *Shade (Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 3) *Shielded Plasma Cannon (Halo 2) *Plasma Cannon (Halo 2, Halo 3) Combating Grunts and two Grunt Minors wielding Plasma Pistols.]] Grunts are the most commonly encountered enemy in the Halo series, and are lightly armored and lack any form of additional shielding. In battle, most weapons easily dispatch them. Weapons such as the M6D Pistol and BR55 Battle Rifle are very effective in executing headshots and penetrating through their thin armor with one or two shots. Like many other unshielded enemies, a single headshot from any gun on any difficulty will kill them (though there are some guns that for reasons unknown cannot execute headshots). Grunts are also very easily killed with brief bursts of automatic fire from weapons such as the Assault Rifle, SMG, and the Plasma Rifle. If just out of melee range, the player may fire a quick burst, as the Grunt reels from the hit, the player can melee the Grunt. Some players prefer to melee Grunts to death, and save ammo for Brutes, Elites, and other shielded foe. Ultra Grunts and Special Operations Grunts have stronger body armor and can withstand more damage than lower-ranking Grunts. Melee attacks generally kill Grunts in one or two blows. They can prove to be stealthy choices of action when clearing out sleeping Grunts, especially if you want to avoid detection. In Halo 3, an attack will sometimes blow off the flimsy cover of a Grunts methane tank, and may rupture the tank inside. The respirator can also be knocked off, which is fatal after a certain amount of time. Even after the respirator has been knocked off they will continue to fight. A leakage of methane gas can turn a situation perilous in the presence of a flame. Because Grunts often fight in tight formations, grenades and Rockets can be used to great effect. Spikers can also work to a great effect also, as can kill a Grunt with a few shots. However, when stuck with Plasma Grenades, Grunts will panic and start running in random directions, posing a threat to both the player and their allies. It may be heard that the Grunt, when stuck by a Plasma or Spike grenade, he may yell, "Noooooo!", "Pull it off!", "Not again!", or just screaming. However, sticking them is particularly useful, as the stuck Grunt will often run towards its comrades, decimating an entire squad at times. However, sometimes they may charge you, resulting in your demise. .]] Also, when you play Halo: CE, or Halo 2 as the Chief, kill the Elite that is leading them. Up to Heroic Mode, they will break ranks and run. When they do that, take your Assault Rifle in Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo 3 and mow them down, or use your SMG in Halo 2 to tear them apart, frag grenades are also very efficient at taking them out when they are in large groups. Suicide Grunts A Suicide GruntHalo 3: The Official Guide, page 30, also known as a "Kamikaze Grunt", is like a "berserk" mode for the Unggoy in Halo 3. Occasionally, an Unggoy will hold two Plasma Grenades in each hand while screaming in rage and charge towards enemy forces. This is usually triggered by their leader being killed (usually in a brutal way such as sticking him with a grenade), and you can sometimes hear them scream, "For the Great Journey!" or "Witness my beliefs!", "For the Covenant!", "Follow the light my brothers!", "Please enjoy my BRIGHT! BLUE! BALLS!", "Help me stick you!" (an obvious reference to the Pillar of Autumn's crewmen "Help me help you!" quote), "*hums the Halo Theme Song*", rarely "I bet I can stick him!" (reference to Cortana's quote "Bet you can't stick it!" line during the Halo 2 E3 Demo), but most of the other noises consist of unintelligible screams. Most of the intelligible words are of the former of quotes seeming to indicate that they deeply believe and follow the Prophets and the Covenant religion, but some of them are just for humor. Sometimes, some berserkers may not make a noise at all and stealth creep up on you without you knowing that they are there. This mode can be achieved by any Unggoy, so it is most likely a parallel to the Brute berserk mode, although Brutes tend to go bloodthirsty, while the Grunts become suicidal, and the Grunts don't do it nearly as often as Brutes do. An odd thing about Kamikaze Grunts is that when you throw a Plasma Grenade it lasts about 2 seconds, when Kamikaze Grunts stick two plasma grenades to their hands they can last over 5 seconds. To see more Kamikaze Grunts more often, activate the skulls Famine and Tough Luck, as observed with one player's encounter with a whole swarm of them going suicide. A good way to deal with a swarm of these Grunts is to kill one (best with headshot) and by the time next Suicide Grunt comes the fallen grenades will explode, killing that Grunt and the rest of them. In Halo Wars, Suicide Grunts are a special forces unit, starting with a plasma pistol, being only the leader-specific unit of the Arbiter. These Grunts have large, cylindrical methane tanks on their backs which hold far more of the gas than other Grunt's tanks. These tanks are used as explosives. The grunts charge at their enemies and detonate their methane bombs, causing massive splash damage. Combat Suicide Grunts can be very dangerous if not taken care of quickly. To locate and avoid being killed by them it is advisable to take the following three precautions. First, keep an eye out for them - they are usually quite easy to spot since they have a blue glow on each side of them. Second, listen for the Kamikaze Grunts' distinctive screams. This is helpful when you are not using your Motion Tracker. Finally, do not wait for them to explode on their own. The grenades won't explode until the Grunt wielding them is killed. A strategy that can work under certain circumstances is to try and lead them near a crowd of enemies and killing it, causing the grunt to drop his grenades and kill nearby enemies. Once the Grunt is killed, the grenades will fall to the ground and detonate, destroying anything in the blast radius of the grenades. This can often be used to your advantage. If there are enemies near by, they may be caught in the blast radius. Be careful though, for the explosion may set off stray grenades lying around on the floor. Often Kamikaze Grunts can be a threat if you are sniping and don't hear the screams. Often, these Kamikaze Grunts are, on higher difficulties, lower ranks, such as the Grunt Minor. It is unknown as to why this is, possibly the fact being that higher ranking Grunts on higher difficulties can prove to be even more dangerous when they don't Kamikaze you and simply use the weapons and tactics they already have, or maybe the lower ranking Grunts do this thinking that this is their only chance of stopping the player from advancing any further. .]] Trivia *Grunts' names have a lot of Tagalog references. *Unggoy means monkey in Tagalog, the Filipino language. *Halo 2 is the only game with grunt allies without modification. *Grunts have 7 fingers in Halo Combat Evolved (if you look closely) unlike the other 2 games where they have four. *Grunts only have the Grunt Symbol in Halo: Combat Evolved. *Grunts seem to be strong followers of the Covenant religion, excluding the Heretics and the Separatist allies in Halo 2. *Grunts can only hijack vehicles in Halo 2. They are instantly killed when getting hijacked in Halo 2 and 3 on Normal and lower difficulties. *When a Grunt wields a Needler, it always has 90 ammo. *In the Halo 2 Official Guide, it states that Grunt Minors have yellow armor, rather than orange. *Grunts do have a melee animation, but it is almost never used. It is sometimes used to move debris out of the way. *The most commonly used weapon utilized by Grunts is the Plasma Pistol, the second most common being the Needler (more commonly wielded in Halo 3). Their least commonly used weapon is the Brute Spiker (seen in The Storm and rarely on The Ark). *The Grunt action figure comes in two colors, green and orange. *The methane tank on the back of a grunt will explode when shot at in Halo 3, but sometimes the Grunt won't die. *A "Grunt" is also a term used in real life military that is slang for infantrymen.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grunt *Though it is rare, a brown Grunt can be found on higher difficulties in Halo 3. *On the beginning of the level Delta Halo, in the beginning cinematic there is a Grunt playing with various objects including Master Chief and Grunt action figures as well as fire. The action figures, however, disappear after the cinematic ends. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, when Grunts leave a Spirit sometimes they front roll out the side hatch. *On every Halo Game, a talking grunt can be seen. *In all of the comics, Grunts with cylinders on their back can be seen among the common ones. In Halo: Uprising, when shot at by Myras Tyla with a plasma pistol, they explode, killing their teammates near them. *Halo: Combat Evolved is the only game in the series to include Grunts with curled methane tanks. *Grunts are the only Covenant species to explode when the Grunt Birthday Party skull active. *It is hinted that when they disobey orders, they are fed to Jackals as punishment. *If you use the theater mode, you can see that the Grunts using the plasma turret on Phantoms are wielding Spikers. *In both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, Grunts have black eyes, but in Halo 3, they have red eyes. *While they are panicking, if they meet an Elite or Brute, they will stop panicking and they start fighting again. *Grunts tend to have names that are spelled the same backwards or a repeat of one word. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Grunt's blood is used as a placeholder for all dead bodies, even Elites and Jackals. *In The level Two Betrayals in a rare occasion, you can find a spec-ops grunt fighting on the hill when you exit out of the underground tunnels. *Some gamers have referred to Grunts as "cute", perhaps because of their squeaky voices or relative weakness. *The Ghost is the most used vehicle by grunts in all the Halo games in the trilogy. |250px]] *It has been seen that on Sierra 117, if you leave a Covenant weapon on the ground, a Grunt might come and pick that weapon up. *When the Grunt Birthday Party skull is active, a headshot to a Grunt will result with the Grunt exploding with confetti. When the Grunt explodes, several kids' "Yay's" can be heard. This is the same sound bite as the "Yay" used in Viva Pinata. *When hitting the gas tank on the Grunt, the methane can be seen escaping as a light blue gas. *Grunts are known to flee from battle when their numbers dwindle. *In Halo CE, Grunts also have two kinds of gas masks. *In Halo 3, if you turn the Catch Skull on, they will throw an unlimited amount of Plasma Grenades at you(more than 4). *A Grunt is the last Covenant species you can encounter in the Halo Trilogy. *Kamikaze Grunts first appear in the Halo Universe during the Battle of Harvest. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Covenant Species Category:Host Species Category:Living Organisms es:Grunt